Larxene's Punishment
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: After Roxas decides to stop cleaning up in the Castle That Never Was, Saix assigns Larxene a special mission to rough Roxas up a bit so that he continues to work. But Larxene decides to use this assignment to her advantage. Roxas/Larxene. LEMON. Rated M for sexual references and language. Will be continued as a story. Roxas/Xion in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas swept lazily around the Grey Room in Castle That Never Was. He look around at his comrades to see what had cleaned up. Demyx was too busy playing around with his sitar, strumming at the strings lightly. Luxord and Xigbar was playing a game of cards. With a dust pan and a vacuum cleaner sitting beside them. Saix and Larxene monitored them clean. Axel walked over Roxas, who was still lightly sweeping the floor. "Hey, you better pick you the pace, man. You know what Saix said."

Roxas looked up at his redheaded friend, "Yeah I know, but I thought you weren't afraid of Saix."

Axel chuckled, "I'm not. It's Larxene i'm afraid of. She's one sadistic chick."

Roxas glanced over at Larxene, who was glaring back at him with her cheeks colored red. Roxas flinched and continued to sweep the floor. Axel dusted off the shelves in anger, dust flying everywhere. He looked back over at Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar. Who were still not doing any cleaning. Axel rolled his eyes and started dusting aggressively

Saix glanced at Axel, "Axel, come here." Axel turned around and walked over to the blue haired man. Axel looked him in the face with impatience. "What?"

"It appears that you don't like the assignment that is brought upon you. Why is that?"

Axel glared, "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that me and Roxas are here doing all of the work." Saix chuckled.

"Number VIII, if you and Roxas feel as if you two are being overworked. Take load off, and see what happens." Larxene's palms lit up in an electric charge, she smirked. Fear rushed through Axel's body as he looked at Larxene.

"N-No were fine." Axel walked back over to Roxas.

Roxas looked up at Axel, "What happened?"

Axel gripped Roxas' shoulder, "Whatever you do. DO NOT sit down. Don't even ask why!"

Roxas shrugged it off, "Oh, Okay."

A few hours passed. Still more cleaning the castle, and little by little, Roxas had began to break. He gripped his broom with anger. He swept with great irratation. He had the urge to just kick off his shoes and laid down on his nice, cool, bed. His irratation filled to the brim, He threw his broom down to the blue floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies, "I'm tired! I'm gonna go sit down!"

Axel jumped and ran over to Roxas, "No no no! Roxas, don't stop-"

Saix called Roxas over to him, "Let him go Axel, he's made his choice." Roxas looked up at Axel.

"Choice?"

"Number XIII, come here."

Roxas walked over to Saix and Larxene, " Yes?"

"Since you refuse to clean the castle, Your assignment at the moment is a failure. And now you will have to deal with Larxene."

Roxas looked at Larxene, "B-But, I've cleaned 5 rooms so far!"

"Not my problem, You will have to deal with Larxene." Saix said hauntingly.

Axel ran over to Saix and Larxene. "No, don't hurt the l'il guy! He didn't mean-"

"Move it, hothead. This is none of your concern!" Larxene said, grabbing Roxas' wrist and then pushing Axel out of the way. Roxas reached out for Axel's hand, "Axel!"

"Shut it!" Larxene rammed her fist into Roxas' stomach, making him grunt in pain. Larxene guided Roxas through the hallway forcefully. They soon approached the hall closet, she threw him in, making a loud thud as his back slammed against the wall. She smiled slyly as she entered the closet and shut the door behind herself. Roxas stood up on his feet, Larxene approached him slowly, closing him in. "Go ahead, hit me..."

"You're so cute Roxy..." Larxene blushed.

"What?" Roxas gasped. Larxene slammed her fist into Roxas' cheek. Making him fall to the closet floor.

"Don't say anything, you idiot." Larxene got on top of the blonde boy. Her glossy pink lips moved over to Roxas' neck, she slowly began to kiss his neck sensually, earning soft moans from him.

"Larxene, i thought you h-hated...me." Roxas moaned slightly.

Larxene bit a small patch on Roxas' neck. Roxas grunted in pain.

"_Shut it_," Larxene purred in his ear. Roxas was getting an erection as she nipped at his neck with her teeth and lips.

Roxas sighed in uncomfort, he felt like Larxene was violating him. But, it felt so good.

"Ahh...Please.." Roxas plead.

"Shhh..." Larxene said trying to quite him.

Roxas bit his lip, he wanted to kiss Larxene back. But he was afraid that Larxene would hit him even harder than the last time. _'Forget it_..." Roxas sighed mentally.

Roxas moved his hands down Larxene's back and rested them on her butt and gently squeezed it. Larxene moaned in delight, she then unzipped Roxas' coat and rubbed her palm along his bare chest. She slightly sat up to where both of her knees were on each side of Roxas. Her lips brushed against Roxas', who extended his lips to meet Larxene's. She kissed Roxas agressively, nipping at his lips hungrily. Larxene unzipped his coat even further, exposing more of his body. She then unzipped her own coat, exposing her large D-cup breasts and her nice figure. Roxas blushed.

"Larxene," Roxas blushed madly.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Larxene growled.

Larxene crashed her lips into Roxas and kissed him agressively, sucking and biting his lip. She kissed him as if she havent eaten food in weeks, or drunken water in days. After kissing, Larxene unzipped Roxas' pants and pulled out his 8 inch penis. She smiled evily. Larxene removed her coat and threw it to the side. She removed her pants and pulled down her panties and removed those as well. Roxas' heart skipped a beat as he saw Larxene undress in front of him. It was like Roxas' dreams were coming true. Larxene turned around and showed Roxas her thick ass and clit, which was tinted a nice red color. She positioned her ass above Roxas' penis.

"Larxene, this will hurt you if we dont use lubrication." Roxas warned.

"Shut up and fuck me.." Larxene purred.

"But.."

Larxene elbowed Roxas in the face, "Just do it, dumbass!"

Roxas forcefully slammed Larxene onto his lap, earning a loud moan from the woman. Larxene moved up and down slowly, with Roxas' hands on her waist. Larxene moaned slightly in pain, her face was deep red, she bit her lip as she took in Roxas' dry erection. Roxas squeezed Larxene's buttcheeks together and made pelvic thrusts into Larxene's backside, watching it jiggle with every thrust he gave to her. "Yeah that's right, Larxene. Take it in." Roxas purred.

"Fuck you R-Roxas..." Larxene moaned.

"Okay, if you say so."

Roxas moved Larxene up and down continously, clashing his body heat with Larxene's.

"Ah...Ahh...Roxas...Don't stop! You F-Fucking retard!" Larxene teased

"Who said i would, you sadistic bitch?" Roxas teased back.

"Yes... This is exactly what..I...wanted! Say it again." Larxene smiled.

Roxas smirked as he fucked Larxene harder, "You're a wild one aren't you Larxy?"

"Yes!"

Roxas moaned as he was coming to his climax. "Ah..Fuck.."

"_Ro..xas_" Larxene leaked warm juices down Roxas' penis.

"_Uhh_." Roxas' eye twitched as he pulled out and came on Larxene's butt cheeks.

Larxene turned around, smiling. She kissed him sensually. "Good boy, Roxas. I hope you learned your lesson."

Roxas and Larxene walked down the halls. Roxas wrapped his arms around Larxene's waist and squeezed her into a hug. She blushed, and giggled slightly. As soon as they entered the Grey Room, She pushed Roxas off of her. Roxas looked at her with a sadden look on his face. "Get outta my face Roxas!"

Roxas walked over to Axel, who was sitting on the couch. "Hey man, what happened?"

Roxas glanced at Larxene, she winked at him and quickl blew a kiss at him. "Nothing but utter pain and electricity."


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas sat on the very high and very tall clocktower in Twilight Town. Him, Xion and Axel would usually come up here to eat seasalt ice cream and talk about anything they wanted to. Roxas held two seasalt ice creams in both of his hands, and waited for Larxene to come.

"Hey," a voice said. Larxene came from the wall and sat beside Roxas. They quickly shared a kiss. "Here, i got this for you!"

Roxas handed out the other ice cream to Larxene, she took it and took a bite. Roxas smiled warmly.

"So about last night-" Roxas started.

"I'm sorry!" Larxene said sincerely. Roxas' eyes quickly locked onto Larxene.

Larxene's face became red, "Look, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings, okay? I just didn't want the guys to know about what happened." Roxas looked away from her.

"Awh..." Roxas said, his voice full of dissapointment. Larxene noticed that Roxas wasn't smiling anymore. "But.."

Roxas looked at Larxene again. Larxene smiled.

"That doesn't mean that i don't love you." She said, making a slight chuckle at the end.

She scooted next to Roxas and embraced him. They sat like this for a while. "Larxene.."

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"My ice cream is melting..."

"Oh, sorry..." Larxene let go of Roxas and they continued to eat their frozen treats.

It was late when they got back to headquarters, so everyone was already in bed. They snuck quietly until they got to Larxene's room. She opened the door, and they both entered. She closed the door behind her and undressed. Roxas blushed madly and cover his face. "L-Larxene, what are you-"

"Getting ready for bed, what did you think i was doing?" Larxene whispered.

"Oh...okay."

"Keep em' closed, kiddo." Larxene blushed.

Roxas couldn't help but peek through his fingers. He saw her in nothing but her black bra and panties. She put on a long white t-shirt and lied down on her bed. "You can stop peeking now."

Roxas quickly took his hands away from his eyes. He stared at Larxene for a short minute. He then undressed down to his black t-shirt and boxers and joined Larxene on the bed. She embraced Roxas warmly, as Roxas hugged her waist. Larxene gently played with Roxas' golden blonde hair. He looked so innocent and vulnerable when he slept. Larxene kissed Roxas' lips softly and went to sleep.

* * *

It was now morning. The morning sunlight poured through Larxene's window, radiating the room. Roxas opened his eyes and extended his limbs in a stretch. "Morning Larxy!"

He puckered his lips and moved his lips over to Larxene's side of the bed. Roxas opened his eyes and realized that he was only kissing air, Larxene had already left. Sweat rolled down Roxas' face, he got up and got dressed. He walked out of Larxene's room quietly, hoping that Axel or anyone else would not see him. He looked both ways, no one was in sight. He sighed in relief.

"Hey bud!" Axel said walking up to Roxas.

Roxas jumped, "Wha!?"

Axel shot a confused look, "Uh, did i scare you?"

Roxas' face turned red, "No no, you didn't. Im, uh...Still half asleep!" Roxas chuckled.

Axel moved closer to Roxas, "You don't look half asleep. Roxas, are you sure you're okay, man?"

"Axel, I'm fine!" Roxas said, pushing him aside and walking down to the dining room. Axel waved to Roxas, "H-Hey uh, I'll join you guys for breakfast!"

Axel chuckled lightly, he look up above the door Roxas came out of and saw the number, "XII" on it. "What was he doin' in Larxene's room?"

He looked in the direction Roxas was going, he smirked and began to follow Roxas.

* * *

Roxas entered the dining room, seeing that most of the castle made it there before him and Axel. He saw an empty seat beside Larxene, he smiled and took his seat beside her.

"Hey.." Roxas whispered to Larxene.

"Hey kiddo," Larxene said, rubbing Roxas' leg from under the table.

Roxas blushed, and did the same to Larxene.

"Here is the food!" Marluxia said, coming out of the kitchen with the breakast food, while wearing an apron. They both quickly stopped carressing eachother.

He set a plate of syrup covered pancakes in front of Roxas, followed by a glass of orange juice. Marluxia then set an omelette in front of Larxene, followed by a cup of black coffee. After everyone got their food and started eating, Axel showed up. "Finally decided to join us?" Xemnas said, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, the smell of Marluxia's waffles dragged me down here."

Axel took his seat next to Xigbar. A plate of bacon and waffles were already set for him, and it seemed like someone had eaten some bacon off of his plate. He sighed and started eating.

"Roxas. Today you will have a chance to redeem yourself with this special mission i have assigned you." Saix said, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Oh cool!" Roxas smiled. He then ate his pancakes hungrily, leaving syrup on his face with every bite. Larxene picked up her napkin, "Here, let me get that for you."

She proceeded wipe part of Roxas' mouth free from the syrup, everyone then gave them a strange look. Larxene blushed with embarrassment.

"I mean! Get it yourself you messy idiot!" Larxene threw the napkin on Roxas' plate on continued eating her food. She then caressed Roxas' thigh, it was her way of saying "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Roxas smiled and wiped his face with the napkin. Axel looked at the two and purposely dropped his fork on the floor. "Oh geez.."

Axel got down on the ground and looked under the table, only to see Larxene feeling Roxas up. He wiped his eyes as if he were dreaming. '_Roxas and Larxene_?' he thought.

He picked up his fork and sat in his seat casually. He sipped his orange juice, still trying to process the thought in his mind. "Hey Saix, you think i could come with Roxas on this redemption mission."

Saix nodded, "So be it. Do not fail."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas reported to Saix in the Grey Area. "Okay, what's my mission?" Saix turned around to face Roxas.

"For your redemption mission, you will defeat the pureblood heartless, Darkside, which is located in Twilight Town." Roxas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'll be paired up with Axel, he insisted on helping you." Saix added, hoping Roxas would at least show a sign of relief or happiness. But instead Roxas replied with, "Oh okay."

Axel ran up to Saix, he was panting heavily. "I'm not late am i?" Axel was sweating and gasping for air. Saix shook his head. "No, your right on time actually. I was just telling Roxas about his mission."

Axel playfully ruffled Roxas' hair, "Oh yeah! 'Sup Roxas!"

Roxas smiled, "Hey Axel.."

"Are you ready?" Saix asked as he opened a dark corridor.

"Yes." Roxas nodded. Saix smirked.

"Good luck, you two."

Roxas and Axel walked through the dark corridor that lead to Twilight Town. They arrived in front of the Usual Spot, Roxas decided to take the lead.

"Alright, Darkside should be in the Sandlot. Let's go."

Axel grabbed Roxas by the shoulder, "Wait."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"About this morning.."

Roxas shook Axel off of him, "Can you save it 'til later? We DO have a mission to do."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Axel sighed. They sprinted down the steps that lead to the Sandlot. They arrived just as the giant pureblood appeared in front of them. Roxas summoned his Keyblade and got in his battle stance. "Okay Axel, this is it."

Axel held his arms out to the side, in a fiery blaze, his chakrams appeared in his hands. Darkside looked upon the two, it raised it's fist and slammed it on the ground, nearly shaking the earth. Roxas fell on his back on impact, from the purebloods giant fist, Shadow Heartless arose from the ground. They immediately made a charge for Roxas. Axel's eyes locked onto the Shadows and he tossed the fiery chakrams at the Heartless, destroying them on impact. "Roxas!"

Roxas shook his head and jumped back up to his feet. He quickly climbed up the giant heartless' arm and slashed at it's head. He attacked it for as long as he could before the heartless threw him off it's shoulder. Roxas landed on his back, pain jolted through his body, a grunt escaped his teeth. Axel looked at Roxas and then at the heartless, he gritted his teeth in anger and threw his chakrams rapidly in a fiery blaze, black mist escaped the heartless' wounds. Roxas slowly picked himself up. "Ow..."

His back felt like a huge boulder slammed against it, shattering his spine. Roxas pointed his keyblade at Darkside and shot an ice bullet from the end of his keyblade. The shard of ice pierced the Heartless' shoulder, making it fall to the ground, with a loud THUD. Roxas tried to sprint to it, but ended up falling to his knees. Axel reached into his coat pocket and took out a Hi-Potion. He sprinted towards Roxas, "Drink up."

He opened Roxas' mouth and poured the healing liquid down his throat. Roxas' pain vanished and he sprung up to his feet and jolted towards the Heartless. His keyblade enveloped itself in light, he then attacked the heartless' head in a flurry of combos. Roxas then slashed at the heartless, sending a pillar of light towards it, slicing it in half. Darkside disinigrated in black mist, signaling that it was dead.

Roxas was left panting heavilly, he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Axel rushed over to his friend, carrying with his shoulder. "Th-Thanks..." Roxas chuckled. Roxas' eyes became heavier by the minute.

Axel opened up a dark corridor and carried Roxas through it.

* * *

Roxas was lying on his bed, looking out his window. He was pretty exhausted after that mission. He summoned his keyblade and raised it in the air. He smirked, "Nice work,"

A knock at Roxas' door startled him, "Uh, c'mon in!" He quickly dismissed his keyblade. Larxene walked in, "Hey there kiddo."

"Hey.." Roxas smiled.

Larxene sat on the bed with Roxas. She sat with him on her lap, her back leaning against the wall. Roxas blushed as she whispered into his ear. "So how was your mission?"

Roxas nodded, "It was good, i'm just a little tired." Larxene smiled warmly. She noticed how tired and strung out Roxas had looked. He needed some relaxation right about now.

She moved her lips over to his ear playfully bit Roxas' earlobe, making him blush uncontrolably, and get him excited. "Ahh..what are you doing?!"

Larxene giggled, "Do i detect a soft spot?", Roxas moaned as Larxene continue to nibble on Roxas' ear. She unzipped his coat to where his chest was visible, she glided her hand down his smooth chest and sunk her hand inside of his pants. Roxas was ready to yelp, but Larxene quickly cover his mouth. "Roxas...Shhh..."

Roxas' face became red as Larxene gently played with his erection. '_Larxene...', _Roxas thought as he was being wanked off by his girlfriend. "Just relax, you've had a tough mission. I'm only here to help you."

Once Roxas was quite, Larxene used her other hand to move his head closer to her's, to where his lips and her lips were ready to meet. They kissed tenderly, Larxene slithering her tongue into Roxas' mouth, threating to claim dominance of the kiss. Roxas' tongue fought back fiercly, overpowering Larxene, which made her other hand pick up speed. Larxene moaned within the kiss, her hand moving Roxas' foreskin up and down his shaft. Roxas bit Larxene bottom lip, making her yelp softly. "A-Ahh..."

Roxas was slowly breaking the kiss up with his moaning, Larxene pulled Roxas back into the kiss and kept him quite. She moved her hand quickly, Roxas' moaning quickly picked up again and his climax approached. Larxene made Roxas blow a load into his pants. Roxas felt all the muscles in his body relax, he felt relief like no other. Larxene kissed Roxas' lips again, biting them softly. Just as Larxene was ready to slide her tongue back into his mouth, the door had suddenly opened. It was Vexen.

Roxas and Larxene's eyes widen and locked onto Vexen, who was shocked at the sight of Larxene pleasuring Roxas.

"O-Oh my word.." Vexen said.

Larxene's face turned deep red, there was no explaining this.


	4. Chapter 4

Vexen stood in the doorway, his face deep red, covering his mouth with his hand. His nose slowly began to bleed. Larxene looked down at Roxas, and Roxas looked back at her. 'I hope she doesn't turn against me...' Roxas thought.

Larxene glared at Vexen, "Get out! Can't we get some privacy?!" Roxas smiled shyly.

"Oh, Um, Sorry f-for disturbing you two!" Vexen quickly slammed the door and took off down the hall. Roxas looked up at Larxene, still smiling. Larxene blushed even harder, "What?"

"You weren't mean to me. Why?"

"Well, we were having some time alone with each other, until that stupid asshole came in. Plus, I think we shouldn't hide this anymore, you can tell the guys if you want.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, well thanks for that 'relaxing massage' you gave me. I'll be sure to return the favor, sooner than you think." Roxas spoke in a lower, more seductive tone than usual.

Larxene's eyes widen a little, "Return the favor, how?"

"Hehe, You'll see." Roxas smirked.

* * *

Vexen returned to the Grey Room, where Demyx, Axel, Xigbar and Marluxia waited for him. "So, did you find out anything?" Axel said.

Vexen wiped the blood from his nose, "Um...Well they were definitely together."

"And?" Xigbar replied.

"Larxene was...Roxas was..." Vexen flushed at the image in his mind.

"VEXEN!" the four yelled at him.

"LARXENE AND ROXAS WERE HAVING SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH ONE ANOTHER!"

"What!" Axel screamed.

"But i thought Larxene hated the little dude." Xigbar said.

"I had the same feeling, but do you remember at breakfast, when Roxas had syrup all over his face? Larxene didn't hesitate to clean off his face for him. But when we noticed her, she changed her atittude towards XIII completely."

Axel nodded. "Y'know, I don't know about you guys. But i seem to like seeing those two together. I'm pretty sure Roxas is mature enough to handle an older woman."

The others had mixed feelings, but they all ended up agreeing anyways. "It is pretty unlikely. But she does hold a soft spot for Roxas, she maybe have been holding that soft spot for him in a secretive way." Xigbar added.

Roxas soon walked in, Larxene not present with him. "Hey,"

They all greeted him, "So, You and Larxene?"

Roxas blushed, "Yeah,"

Axel walked up to him and put his arm around Roxas' shoulder, "Well, if you and Larxene continue on dating. Maybe get yourselves a heart and get married one day. We'll be right here supporting you guys. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, supportin' the fuck outta you guys!" Xigbar cackled.

Roxas nodded, "Thank you, all of you. You guys are the best."

"And one more thing, Roxy." Axel added.

Roxas looked up at his best friend, "Yeah?"

"How does it feel to be dating an older woman?" Axel smirked.

Roxas blushed and covered his face shyly, everyone joined Axel in on the teasing. Roxas laughed, "It's awesome!"

"So, where's the lady, out on a mission?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, but i got a surprise for her when she gets home." Roxas smirked.

"And when's that?" Demyx asked,

"Later on tonight."

"Well then, knock em' dead."

* * *

Larxene walked in to the bathroom, she was exhausted from the mission. She needed a nice, hot shower and a good night's sleep. She stripped herself of her black cloak, pants, bra and panties and ran the shower. She stepped in, got herself wet and lathered herself up body soap. She scrubbed her body free from the dirt and grime that her mission forced upon her. She sighed.

She then heard someone come into the bathroom. They crept up to the shower curtain, snickering softly. "Hey asshole, there is a girl taking a shower. You mind gettin' the fuck out?"

"Now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" Roxas chuckled.

Larxene blushed and sharply replied, "What do you want?"

Roxas got undressed and stepped into the shower, standing behind Larxene. Roxas placed his hands on her waist, he kissed her neck sensually. "Roxas...what are you-"

"Shhh...You've had a tough mission, you need to relax."

Roxas groped Larxene's D-cup breast and gave them a nice squeeze. Larxene moaned, still trying to take her shower by scrubbing her body. Roxas' hands slid down Larxene's soapy body, Roxas' fingers stopped at her vagina. "Roxas, you better stoAahh!"

Larxene's words turned into moans as Roxas penetrated her opening with his middle finger. Larxene couldn't fight it no longer, she bit her bottom lip and admitted her defeat. Roxas smiled as he heard her moan into her defeat. He went in and out faster, going in rhythm. Larxene moaned louder, grinding her ass up against Roxas' hard erection. Roxas smiled, "Oh, i know what you want."

Roxas slowly moved his erection into Larxene's ass, "Roxas... I-"

Roxas then pushed it in further, making Larxene arch her back. Once he was fully inside of Larxene, He thrusted and moved inside the Nymph, her butt jiggling with every thrust. Larxene got down on all fours, Roxas got down on his knees and continued to grind his hips into Larxene, who kept bucking with each movement. The steam of the shower and the sexual intercourse made Roxas and Larxene blush deeply. "Roxas...I'm gonna.."

"Larxene...I love you.."

Larxene gasped and her toes curled up, she leaked juices which ran down her thighs and flushed down the drain with the hot water. Roxas pulled out and came on Larxene's ass. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped her off.

"Roxas...you mind helping me wash up?" Larxene purred.

"'Kay." Roxas chuckled.

They both stood up, Roxas got some soap inside of his washcloth and started washing Larxene's body.

**Authors Notes: Hey guys, sorry for Roxas/Larxene sex scenes back to back. I'll try to lighten up on those. Anyways, i hope you're enjoying the story so far, there will be more to come! Also this is a pretty short chapter, i know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas slept in Larxene's room tonight. Larxene slept with her arms wrapped around Roxas' neck, while Roxas slept with his arms wrapped around the Nymph's waist. It was only 3:50 am, so it was still late at night. Roxas opened his eyes, and streched his arms into a yawn. He wiped his eyes and got Roxas slept in Larxene's room again tonight. Larxene slept with her arms wrapped around up from the bed. Larxene's arms tighted arounds Roxas's neck, she moaned softly, "Mmm...No..."

Roxas' face burned slightly, "I'll be back Larxene,"

"Okay...be careful."

Larxene freed Roxas from her grip, who jolted out of the room and headed down to the kitchen. Light beamed as he opened the fridge and took a bottle of water from it and shut the fridge. He drank it, letting the cool water fall down his desert dry throat. He exhaled and wiped the remains of the water from his lips, "Hello Roxas," a voice said.

Roxas spun around quickly, only to see Xion, who was very different in appearance. Her skin was pale, her raven hair a mess, she was still wearing her pajamas, a black shirt and black and gray plaid pajama shorts, she held a small teddy bear in her arms. Roxas ran over to her, "Xion, are you okay?"

Xion had been sick for a week now, no one talked about her or mentioned her name, for only Roxas secretly thought about her. Roxas grabbed Xion into a hug, he didn't squeeze as tightly as when he hugged Larxene. It was just a nice soft hug. "Why haven't you been visiting me?" Xion said innocently.

Roxas remain quiet for a moment, Xion looked Roxas deep in his eyes. '_Roxas, you didn't forget about us? you couldn't have."_

Roxas sighed, "Xemnas has been pretty hard on me. Missions upon missions. Heartless."

Xion's lips curved into a smile. "That's okay."

Roxas blushed lightly and smiled too, his eyes drifted toward the ground.

They talked for a while. After that they just...stood in silence, until Xion said something. Xion scratched her head, "Roxas, i need to tell you something."

Roxas slowly looked up at her, "Yeah?"

Xion bit her bottom lip, she walked over to Roxas and captured him into a kiss. She closed her eyes, a faint blush colored her face. Roxas froze in shock, he didn't know whether to embrace her or break away from it. Thoughts raced through Roxas head rapidly. The feeling of Xion's pinkish pale lips returned, which was once a feeling Roxas had felt before. Roxas embraced Xion tightly. Roxas kissed back fiercely, overpowering xion's timid like kisses. Xion moaned softly and innocently as Roxas picked her up and sat her gently on the kitchen counter, carressing her thighs and guiding his hand slowly up her shirt. Xion didn't know where Roxas got this sudden aggression from, but she liked it very much. A sudden voice shot through Roxas' head, '_THIS ISN'T RIGHT, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW.'_

Roxas' eyes snapped open and he pushed himself off of Xion, they were both panting heavily. "Why? Why did you stop?"

Roxas' pants were tented outward, his face was red and hot. Xion sat on the counter, touching her lips, checking to see if the feeling was still there.

"I... I'll see you..." Roxas took off into the dark hallways, leaving Xion confused and unsatisfied.

Roxas quickly returned to the bedroom and climbed into bed with Larxene. She briefly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Roxas. Roxas hugged Larxene. Roxas lied there, thinking about what had just taken place. Xion kissed him and he kissed back, just like they had used to do. Roxas tried to forget about Xion, but she was invading his thoughts and owning his mind with just that one kiss. But Roxas loved Larxene, right? Xion was only an illusion that Roxas had just happened to make out with. Roxas' thought were driving him to tears, he love Larxene, not Xion, he kept telling himself. Roxas shook his head and buried himself into his pillow. If it wasn't for that voice, Roxas would have been sleeping in Xion's bed that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight peeked through the window of Larxene's room, waking Roxas up out of his sleep. It was 6:56 am, so nobody was awake yet. He opened his stingy red eyes, damp from crying from the previous night. Larxene was still sleeping, looking sexy even in her sleep. Roxas leaned over and kissed her lips gently, softly nipping her bottom lip. She moaned into a smile, then rolled over. The blond boy got dressed and headed out the door. He quietly shut the door behind him, and head down the hall towards the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and looked inside the cabinet, he took out some cough medicine and grabbed a spoon.

He closed the cabinet and headed down the hall. 'Time to visit Xion.' Roxas thought, a blush warmed his cheeks at the thought of her. He walked until he stopped in front of her door and knocked,

"Xion, it's me Roxas." He whispered.

A muffled voice was heard inside of the room, "It's open!"

Roxas opened the door and walked into the dim room and there she was. Xion, sitting in bed with a box of tissues and nasal spray sitting on the nightstand. "I'm here to give you some of this."

Xion blushed, "O-Oh, okay. I, um, took a shower a little while ago."

She wore a white t-shirt with red pajama short, she smelled good. Roxas walked up to her bed and sat on the side. He took the cap off of the medicine bottle and poured the thick, red substance in the spoon.

Xion grimaced, Roxas glanced at her. "Open up."

Xion opened her mouth up wide, Roxas inserted the spoon into her mouth and poured the medicine down. The raven haired girl stuck out her tongue in disgust and reached for her water bottle, in which she drunk thirstily from.

"You must not like that stuff, huh?" Roxas laughed.

Xion hit Roxas playfully, "It's not funny,"

'Man, she's so cute. How could I have not visited her?"

Xion laughed and sat back in her bed. "That stuff is so disgusting. It leaves a bad aftertaste in my mouth."

Roxas put the cap back on the cough medicine and set it on the nightstand. Xion coughed lightly, "Roxas, are you coming to see me tommorow?"

Roxas got closer to Xion and took her hands in his, which made the girl blush madly. "I'll come see you, everyday."

Xion bit her bottom lip softly, she briefly looked Roxas in the eyes. She quickly turned away from him. Roxas thought about his and Larxene's relationship. 'Do i really love her? Does she really love me?'. What if Larxene really didn't love Larxene anyway? What if she only likes the sexual stimulation between the two? Could she only be pretending? Roxas couldn't tell at all to be honest. But Xion...she was a breath of fresh air.

Xion was nice, cute, and sexy when she wanted to be, which was rare. She and Roxas have alot in common, sea-salt ice cream, keyblades. There was a lot they had in common. Roxas kept thinking about the small kiss Xion shared in the kitchen last night. Roxas finally said something to Xion about it.

"Xion, about that kiss last night."

Xion hid her face as she blushed, "Sorry, i let my feelings get a hold of me. I should have never kissed you."

"No, the thing is that..." Roxas chuckled.

Xion nodded, "Yes?"

"I-I liked it.."

Xion sighed of relief, she could finally breath knowing that Roxas didn't hate her for locking lips with him. Roxas looked at her nice pink lips, wanting a kiss right there and now. Xion smiled, she sat up in her bed. "Roxas..." She flushed.

Roxas moved closer to her, Xion puckered her lips and they kissed, nice and hard. Roxas kissed back with more agression as Xion kissed back sweetly and more tenderly. She slipped her tongue into Roxas' mouth as Roxas did the same. Roxas broke the kiss soon after and kissed her neck, which made her gasp, she softly moaned innocently. "Ahh, Roxas! That's my-"

Roxas was so deep in his feelings, he didn't even hear her. Roxas looked Xion in her eyes and saw that she looked so innocent and vulnerable, "Xion..."

"He-Hey! What's gotten into you?" She giggled.

Roxas thought to himself, 'Maybe this won't be so bad. I'll catch up with Xion for the rest of the day. Then, I'll deal with Larxene later.'

He wrapped his arms around Xion's waist and hugged her. "Hey, I-I'm still sick, soon or later you'll be coughin' too! Oh, nevermind." Xion blushed warmly.

Larxene woke up, stretching her arms and yawning. She scratched her head. She noticed that Roxas wasn't beside her, and she frowned. "Where is that idiot?"


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas stayed in Xion's room all day, taking care of her. He gave her medicine, changed her sheets so that she wouldn't stay sick, and fed her soup. As a matter of fact, He was going to make soup for Xion right this minute. Number XIV blew her nose, and threw away the used tissue. "Roxas...I'm hungry.." She moaned, her voice nasally and raspy like.

Roxas smiled and took her request. "Okay, what kind?"

Xion put a finger to her head and thought. She smiled widely, "Chicken noodle soup!"

"Okay, sit tight!", Roxas nodded, he then walked out of the room and into the hallway. He made his way to the kitchen. He put on an apron, and turned on the stove, the flames ignited on the eye of stove. He put an empty pot on the stove and let it heat up. Roxas went to the cabinet and took out a can of chicken noodle soup, he used the can opener to open the lid. He poured the soup into the heating pot and it began cooking. Roxas got a spoon and began to stir the soup, helping it cook throughly. Axel walked in, "Paging nurse Roxas..", Roxas turned around to look at Axel.

"Or should i say mother Roxas?" Axel laughed as he raised a single eyebrow.

"I'm taking care of Xion. Just so you know."

"I know, i just spoke to her." Axel said, walking to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

"You did? What'd she say?" Roxas said, turning his attention to the soup.

"She said you were taking good care of her. Apparently, she said that you and her...kissed the other night. But other than that, she's getting a little better."

"WHAT!"

Roxas ran over to Axel and grabbed him by his collar, "Don't tell Larxene. She'll murder me."

Roxas may not have known if Larxene loved him, but he did know that she would murder him if he cheated. How could he tell Larxene he has feelings for Xion?

"Calm down, i won't. How many times did you kiss her?"

Roxas blushed, "A lot.."

Axel's cheeks burned red, "Well, do you still like Larxy?"

"I don't know. Ever since me and Xion's lips met, i've been thinking a lot about our relationship."

"Now that you say it, Larxene has been sort of recluse. What if she really doesn't love you?"

Roxas felt like crying, and shook his head and kept stirring the soup until it was nearly ready. She went to the cabinet and took out some cayenne pepper and sprinkled some in the soup. "This will help her out a bit."

Roxas finished cooking the soup and poured the soup into a bowl. He then put the pot in the sink and took out the tea kettle. Roxas boiled some water in the kettle. "Well, i'll try to talk to her, and i won't mention the kiss either."

Roxas sighed in relief, "Thanks,". Axel pulled Roxas into a playful headlock and gave him a noogie, "Don't mention it."

Roxas broke away from the headlock as the kettle began to whistle out steam. Roxas took out a teabag from the box, and poured the scalding hot water in a coffee mug. He dipped the teabag in the water a few until the contents of the teabag mixed with the hot water. Once everything was set, Roxas grabbed the soup and the tea and hurried out of the kitchen, "Thanks again Axel!"

"No problem!" Axel waved at Roxas as he walked down to Xion's room. Once Roxas got there, Xion cleared off the nightstand, putting the nasal spray and box of tissues beside her. Roxas set the soup and tea on the nightstand. He sat on the side of the bed. "Here you go!"

Xion licked her lips, "Um, Roxas?..."

"Yes?"

Xion twiddled her fingers shyly, "Could you like...feed it to me?"

Roxas blushed. "Um.."

Xion smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Ummm, what?"

"Sure," Roxas grabbed the bowl, and scooped up a spoonful of soup. "This is hot, okay?"

Xion nodded, "Don't forget to blow on it!". Roxas blew on the steaming soup, "Alright, open wide."

"Ahhhhh!" Xion opened her mouth widely and Roxas fed her the first spoonful of soup. Xion got a good taste, the spicyness began to kick in. Xion cried, "Ouch, hot! hot! hot! HOT! Delicious but HOT!"

"The spicyness helps your sinuses drain out. You'll be fine." Roxas said, trying to calm Xion down.

"More please!" Xion opened her mouth, wanting more soup. Roxas got another spoonful and shoved it in her mouth. "Mmm."

Xion grabbed the tea and sipped some of it. "Wow Roxas, thanks for all of this! I owe you one."

"Hey, don't mention it. I just wanted you to get better."

"Well, you definetly are helping." Xion smiled warmly.

Minutes passed as they talked.

Xion blew her nose and threw away the snot filled tissue. Roxas set the bowl of soup on the nightstand and stood up to leave. "Well, i'll be seeing you."

As Roxas turned to walk away, Xion lightly grabbed him by the sleeve of his coat. "Don't go.." she muttered. Roxas turned back to her, Xion's face had a look of concern, mixed with sadness. Roxas back down on her bed, "Roxas, please don't go."

"Stay with me..." She blushed.

'Xion...' Roxas thought.

She pulled Roxas closer to her, "Be with me."

Thoughts processed through Roxas' mind,

'Go on, kiss her.'

'Larxene'll kill me for this.'

'Xion..my best friend.'

Their lips met for the third time, softly and gently. Xion rests her hands on Roxas' cheeks, as Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued to kiss, harder and deeper this time. They didn't care about who watched. Roxas knew now. He loved Xion, before he and Larxene were even together. Larxene only wants Roxas for her sexual desires, she never loved the taste of seasalt ice cream. Or loved the way Roxas gulped down a stack of pancakes. She only loved the sexual dominance Roxas put upon her. Xion was different.

Xion moaned against Roxas' lips, slipping her tongue in between his lips. Roxas accepted it and kissed back with force, just as Xion did the same. Roxas climbed on top of Xion, making her smile shyly. "Roxas...y-you feel the same way?"

Roxas looked away as he flushed deeply, "Yes.."

Xion unzipped his coat and revealed his chest, she touched Roxas's lightly toned abs. "Oh...This is really happening.."

Xion grabbed his face and slammed her lips into his. They kissed endlessly, biting each others lips, tasting one anothers tongues. It was lovely. "Mmmm..." Xion moaned.

Xion slid her pajama shorts down, letting them rest on her thighs. She wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck. "Ahh...Roxas..", Roxas kissed Xion's neck sloppily, and made her moan innocently. "Y-Yes...right there..."

Roxas picked up what he learned from his sexual experiences with Larxene. He bit at the sweet spot in Xion's neck, she yelped sweetly in return. "Ha-ahhh.. Roxas"

All was thought to be okay, until a certain someone arrived in the doorway. "So...how are you doing Roxas?" Roxas' eyes widen, he turned around and saw Larxene, sharpening her knives. She smiled sadistically, Xion's eyes showed great fear. Larxene shook her head, "Watch yourselves at night. Especially you...Roxas." She walked away, still smiling evilly.

"Uh...What was that about?" Xion asked.

"Oh, uh...how do i put this?"

Roxas hesitated to tell Xion about him dating Larxene. "Well.."

"C'mon, spit it out!"

Roxas sighed, "Me and Larxene...kinda...dated.."

Xion glared at him, then she...laughed? She was laughing so hard that she nearly died.

"You and Larxene, haha, get real. You actually think she loved you?"

Now that Roxas though about it, she was right. Roxas laughed a little. "Yeah, your right."

They embraced tightly, Roxas rolled over to where Xion was now on top of him. "So, now what?"

"I don't know, but we both should be careful. Larxene could take revenge on you any minute now!" Xion warned, a small bit of worriness stained her voice.

Roxas brushed her cheek lightly, "Don't worry,"

"Why not worry! She'll kill us! She'll electrocute us to death! Why shouldn't i worry?"

Roxas smiled, "Because i'll protect you."

Xion stopped her words of worry. "You will?"

"Yes, i took care of you today didn't i?"

Xion looked Roxas deep in the eyes and kissed him swiftly. "And as you protect me, i'll be protecting you as well."

Roxas closed his eyes, "Thank you...Xion.."


End file.
